On Top of the World
by alphinski
Summary: It was Derek's park first, no matter what Laura says. It was Derek's park first but he can share.


**A/N: **You know how sometimes things sort of just happen? Well that's what happened here. Also I really like jungle gyms and swings. In case the ages are confusing, during the first part Stiles is 5 and Derek is 12.9 (Laura likes to remind him that he isn't a teenager yet) and by the last part Stiles is 18. Also if you've read my other stories you'll probably know that I'm horrible at titles. 'On Top of the World' was in fact the best I could come up with.

**Diclaimer: **You know I don't even think it's Jeff Davis who owns this. I think it belongs to the creator of the original movie but wither way it isn't mine :(

* * *

**"On Top of the World"**

There is a park nestled in the woods where the Hale children play and the trees watch over them. Derek found it first, no matter what Laura says. It was Derek's park first but he can share.

They would run there straight after school and stay till sundown. Sometimes their older brothers and sisters would join them but usually they had homework or lacrosse practice and it was only Derek and Laura. He didn't mind though. They would race each other all the way from school for the first swing or they would cling to the small merry-go-round as it spun faster and faster.

One day as Derek tossed his bag onto the grass and made for his swing he found that it was taken. Soft brown eyes widened when they met Derek's and the boy ran a hand through his wild hair. He looked unsure for a second but with a quick glance at the woman by his side he gathered up his courage.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling toothily "I'm Stiles"

"M'Derek" he mumbled in return. He didn't know what else to say. Laura was usually the one who did the talking.

"Cool!" cried the boy like it was the most exciting thing in the world, "Um… do you want to go on the swing? We can take turns?"

"No that's-" Derek began but the boy was already trying to hop off. He didn't look older than five and his toes were still couple of feet off the ground but with a determined leap he was down, turning to look proudly back up at the swing.

"Here, I was going to the jungle gym anyway. It looks so cool right? Like a castle...like the top of the world! This is the best place ever…do you come here often?" The words spilled out of his mouth so fast that Derek could do little more than just stare at him but he didn't seem to mind as he babbled on. "I mean me and my Mom, we were just walking through the woods and we found this place. A park in the woods! Isn't that just awesome?"

Thankfully the woman who was apparently his Mom took that moment to cut in. She seemed more amused by her son's speech than anything. "Stiles" she said, smiling apologetically over at Derek,"I think we should head home now."

Stiles (what kind of name _was_ that?) groaned. "But _Mom _the jungle gym!"

"It'll be here next time. Your father said he'd be home early today, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Stiles seemed to be torn. He looked from his mother to the jungle gym which took prime position at the centre of the park before turning to Derek who was still rooted to the spot. "I have to go now but we can talk later," he smiled, moving to take his mother's hand. "Bye Derek!"

When Laura came up behind him and slapped his shoulder he started. "Hey" she said cheerily, "who was that?"

The funny thing was Derek didn't really have an answer.

* * *

There was a park hidden in the woods where the Hale children used to play and the trees would watch over them. The swing is broken now, the chain is rusty and the wood is chipped. The jungle gym that had once been a proud royal blue has turned a dull grey and there is writing all over it where the town's children had left their mark over the years. The woods have crept in closer as well and they block out even the very little sunshine that warmed the place before. It is a rundown mess but at least it is quiet again. There's a new park, closer to the town centre and the kids flock there instead. Stiles can't say he's unhappy about that.

He still goes there every now and then (he likes to think that he doesn't spend _every _waking moment with Scott). He'll take his homework and maybe a milkshake and he'll spend the evening talking to his Mom.

It's nice at the top of the jungle gym. Maybe it isn't the castle it had been when he was younger. Maybe he wasn't a knight, slaying evil dragons to rescue the fair maiden Lydia Martin from the highest tower but it is still his place and it has been ever since Derek left that first time (he and Laura moved out of Beacon Hills after the fire).

"Stiles"

He almost falls, scrambling to hold onto a rail and groaning as his economics book actually does give in to gravity. Derek is looking up at him and for a second Stiles can almost see the surprise and maybe even a dash of fondness on his face before he quickly covers it up with the 'I do not feel emotion' zombie look he has perfected in the last 8 years. Stiles watches as he stoops to pick up the book, brushing dirt off the pages, green eyes skillfully avoiding Stiles'.

He sighs as he makes his way down. A lot had happened in the year since Derek had come back and he understood why the man was so standoffish (he missed Laura too sometimes) but occasionally he wished that he could have the lanky teenager who used to push Stiles extra high on the swing, back.

"Thanks" he says, offering a small smile as he takes the book back. Derek just nods, looking around at the overgrown trees that hang over them.

Finally he clears his throat and Stiles is just a little amused at how awkward Derek looks although he knows not to show it. "Do you- do you come here often?" he asks.

Stiles nods. "Scott's usually with Allison and Dad's at work so…" he shrugs. "What're you doing here? I mean not that you _can't _be here- sorry that came out wrong it's just that you never visit and I thought-"

Derek sort of smiles. Derek Hale _smiled. _ It wasn't a smirk or a grin but an actual smile. Stiles feels something tug at his stomach as he realizes just how much he's missed that smile.

"It's alright Stiles" he says, running a hand though his hair "I just… missed her and…"

Stiles could have kicked himself. Of course that was why he was here. They were both inexplicably bound to this place. They would always come back, Derek for Laura and Stiles for his Mom. This wasn't just Stiles' park after all. It was Derek's park first but now it belonged to all of them.

Stiles nods again, watching Derek make his way towards the old swing. "I miss her too"

* * *

As far as first dates go, a rusty old park in the middle of the woods is not the most romantic and halfway there Derek begins to fret. As it turns out, it doesn't really matter because one look at Stiles' face tells him that the boy is delighted. Derek lets himself smile as Stiles pulls him and their bag of takeout straight to the jungle gym and it isn't long before he is being subjected to a horrible rendition of Coldplay's Viva La Vida.

"Come _on _Derek! It's like we're on top of the world!" cries Stiles, almost upsetting the milkshakes that are balanced between them. Of course Stiles had insisted on sitting right at the top, stopping Derek's protests that it wouldn't stand their combined weight with his lips. "I used to _ruuule _the world, seas would rise when I gave the-hmmph" Derek grins. If there is one thing he has learned in the past couple of years it is that food is the only way to shut Stiles Stilinski up (well that and by keeping his mouth otherwise occupied). "No fair!" grumbles Stiles, stealing another chip in retaliation. He chews on it thoughtfully and Derek shivers, leaning back against the bars so he can just watch him (it isn't creepy, it's romantic dammit).

It occurs to him that he hasn't been this content since…longer than he cares to remember and he has Stiles to thank for that. Stiles who is grinning back at him with a ridiculous knowing expression on his face. He'd seen the same look on Laura often enough. Laura. This place is filled with memories of her and Stiles' Mom and it's more than a little bit unnerving sometimes but Stiles doesn't seem to mind. He loves this place and really so does Derek because now that the dull ache that accompanied thoughts of Laura has faded away he can see the magic of it all. It is their park now and it would be for years to come. "I can't believe you made us climb all the way up here," he says out loud, reaching for his drink.

Stiles looks affronted. "But the _view, _Derek!" he cries, waving his arms in a way that makes the brown paper bag on his lap teeter precariously. "Isn't it magnificent?" He is grinning adorably at Derek and yes, the view is definitely magnificent but he thinks those eyes and that damn goofy smile is even better. He swallows the impulse to voice those thoughts because he would _never _live that down and yes, Laura is _definitely _laughing at him from her perch in heaven. He can just hear her smugness. Shrugging the thoughts away he reaches over, cupping Stiles' cheek and pulling him closer with one hand and feeling around for a bar to hold onto with the other.

Stiles chuckles breathily against his lips, opening his mouth to say something before Derek closes the gap between them. It isn't the most comfortable position with the metal bars caging them in and digging into his side but it is easy to ignore when he has the warmth of Stiles' lips pressed against his own. He shifts in an effort to get closer and feels Stiles knead fingers through his hair. There is a loud thump as the remainder of their dinner slips and Derek is sure that the damp chill on his lap is Stiles' milkshake but he doesn't care. Stiles leans into his chest to keep from falling and he hears himself make one of those low growling noises Stiles teases him endlessly about but secretly loves. In fact it isn't until a particularly desperate attempt to pin Derek to the bars that leaves Stiles groaning as he clings desperately to the front of Derek's shirt to keep from breaking his leg or possibly worse that they pull away.

Derek grins at him. "Still want to make out on top of the world, Stiles?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey look I wrote a fluff :O Tell me what you think yeah?


End file.
